This invention relates to an improvement in a recording head for use in an electrostatic recorder.
The above mentioned type of recording head generally comprises an array of closely spaced pin electrodes (say, 6-8 pins/mm) and a plurality of pairs of wide auxiliary electrodes disposed adjacently to the pin electrodes and on the same side in which the array of pin electrodes faces a recording medium. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,419, ELECTROGRAPHIC IMAGING SYSTEM AND HEAD THEREFOR, to John Blumenthal. Since the pin electrodes and the auxiliary electrodes should both be supplied with electric signals for recording purposes, it is advisable that the leads extending between the respective electrodes and their associated terminals on a circuit board be as short as possible in order to maintain inter-electrode capacitances to a minimum. The prior art recording head is however unsatisfactory in this regard. Further, the prior art device is very troublesome to assemble and has a relatively low degree of reliability because the leads extending from the repsecitve electrodes are soldered in place on the circuit board one by one.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved recording head which is compact, highly durable and economical to manufacture with reduced lengths of leads and minimum inter-electrode capacitances.